Bol'noy
by Tauries4597
Summary: Di pagi yang cerah, ditemani suara burung berkicau dan sesekali raungan harimau peliharaannya, personifikasi NKRI tampak menikmati seduhan tehnya yang teopebegete, dah. Yah, setidaknya sosok wanita yang sangat dikenali sang tuan rumah datang (baca: menerjang) dengan 'dua gunung' yang senantiasa ber-BOING ria. Penasaran? Check it out!


**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **БолЬной _(Bol'noy)_ and its OCs' © Tauries4597**

 **.**

 **Summary: Di pagi yang cerah, ditemani suara burung berkicau dan sesekali raungan harimau peliharaannya, personifikasi NKRI tampak menikmati seduhan tehnya yang teopebegete, dah. Yah, setidaknya sosok wanita yang sangat dikenali sang tuan rumah datang (baca: menerjang) dengan 'dua gunung' yang senantiasa ber-BOING ria. Penasaran? Check it out!  
**

 **.**

 **Warning: some OCs, maybe OOC, humor, 'sedikit' romance, no yaoi but yes for shounen-ai, rate T+, some typos, beberapa hint yang berlawanan dengan pair yang seharusnya (?), semua ide hanya untuk main-main.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, ditemani suara burung berkicau dan sesekali suara raungan Harimau Sumateranya, Rama menyeduh teh manis favoritnya dalam damai. Sesekali tersenyum melihat Kina—Harimau Sumatera—yang bermain dengan rusa-rusa dari Istana Bogor, dia menyesap tehnya dan tampak sangat menikmatinya. Pagi itu SEHARUSNYA damai sampai Rama mendengar suara aneh namun familiar yang kian keras menuju kearahnya.

Penasaran, sang personifikasi Zamrud Khatulistiwa, pun, berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya untuk diterjang dua gunung yang ber-'BOING!' ria. Ups, maksudnya diterjang wanita berdada besar—coret SANGAT BESAR—yang seketika itu juga menangis sambil memeluk tuan rumah kita yang tercinta.

"Oh, Rama- _chan_!" sapa wanita itu sambil terus memeluk (baca:mencengkram) kepala sang personifikasi NKRI semakin dalam dan Rama bersumpah kalau dia tidak bisa bernapas

"K-Kak I-Irunya, t-tolong lepaskan s-saya... S-saya tidak b-bisa bernapas..." ujar Rama susah payah sambil mencengkram bahu Irunya Braginski itu

Beruntung bagi Rama Aditya Nugraha karena dia segera dilepaskan. Dengan wajah penuh syukur karena berhasil menghirup udara segar sejenak sampai dia menyadari kakak ehemkekasihnyaehem itu menangis.

"A-ada apa, Kak Irunya? Ah, silakan duduk dulu!" ujar sang Melayu tertua yang sejenak melupakan tata krama khas orang Timurnya sedangkan yang diajak bicara mengangguk lantas duduk disamping Rama

Ah, jangan lupa suara 'BOING! BOING!'-nya! #plak

"Nah, ada apa, Kak Irunya?" tanya Rama lagi sambil meletakkan segelas teh manis untuk tamu-tak-diundangnya itu

"A-ah, Rama- _chan_. Hiks. Kau b-bisa kerumah Ivan- _chan_ sekarang? Hiks." tanya Irunya sambil mengusap air matanya dan menatap personifikasi Ibu Pertiwi itu penuh harap sedangkan yang ditatap keheranan karena nama ehemkekasihnyaehem diungkit.

Belum sempat bertanya ada apa, Irunya kembali berkata, "Ivan- _chan_ sakit dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana merawatnya."

Hari itu juga, Rama menghancurkan kursinya saking terkejutnya dan dengan wajah panik, dia mengangguk bahwa hari itu juga—coret SAAT ITU JUGA— dia berangkat ke Rusia.

.

Masih dengan wajah paniknya sambil mencengkram mantel yang diberikan personifikasi Ukraina, Rama segera berlari menuju kamar Ivan Braginski. Ketika ia baru sampai di ruang tamu, Rama melihat saudara se-Asianya dan beberapa rekan antar benuanya tengah duduk sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang tampaknya sangat serius.

Menyadari keberadaan Rama, sang personifikasi tirai bambu segera bangkit dari sofa dan memeluk Rama yang _notabene_ adiknya itu.

"Rama, akhirnya kau datang juga, _aru_." ujar Wang Yao sambil mengelus kepala Rama

"Yao- _gege_ * dan semuanya, ada apa ini? Selain Ivan yang katanya sakit, tampaknya ada sesuatu yang buruk."

"Ah, hanya keadaan Antartika yang bisa saja terganggu kalau Ivan tidak sembuh, _aru_."

"Selain itu, kalau benua itu mengalami gangguan, Eropa pun tidak bisa diam saja."

Penuturan dari personifikasi _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_ , Arthur Kirkland, segera membuat Rama mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda heran. Memang lokasi rumah Ivan sangat dekat dengan benua satu itu tapi apa hubungannya?

"Daripada itu, Rama- _san_ , silakan temui Ivan- _san_ yang tampaknya ingin bertemu denganmu."

Dan ucapan dari personifikasi negeri Sakura, Kiku Honda, membuat personifikasi negeri Dewi Sri itu tersentak dan segera pergi menuju kamar Ivan yang sudah ia hapal betul letaknya.

.

Sesampainya di kamar Ivan yang auranya saja sudah sangat mengintimidasi—tapi tidak berpengaruh bagi personifikasi negara kita tercinta—sang personifikasi _archipelago_ terbesar didunia itu mengetuk pintu kamar Ivan dengan perlahan dan membukanya. Saat itu juga Rama terkejut melihat wajah kekasihnya yang biasanya penuh senyum kini merah padam dengan uap-uap panas yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Entah _déja vu_ atau apa, Rama segera menyimpulkan kalau Ivan demam tinggi.

Setelah duduk disamping Ivan, Rama mengelus dan mencium dahi kepala sang personifikasi mantan tirai besi lantas berbisik pelan,

"Ivan, aku disini. Apa kau bisa bangun sebentar dan beritahu aku apa yang kamu inginkan?"

Membuka mata perlahan, sang personifikasi Rusia itu segera tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Rama yang ada diwajahnya. Rama benar-benar terenyuh begitu melihat senyuman lemah yang diberikan ehemkekasihnyaehem itu. Hei, Ivan juga manusia (?)!

"Rama ada disini rasanya sudah cukup, _da_. Kecuali kalau kau mau bersatu denganku, _da_."

Candaan Ivan itu membuat Rama tersenyum lega. Setidaknya keadaannya tidak terlalu parah, simpul Rama dalam hati sambil memainkan hidung Ivan sedangkan Ivan sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Rama yang ada di hidungnya.

"Maaf Ivan tapi tidak. Kau ini masih sempatnya ngomong begitu. Oh iya, ada yang ingin kamu makan mungkin? Mumpung aku ada disini." ujar Rama sambil melepaskan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Ivan yang masih memanas

"Hmmh, mungkin... bubur gandum, _da_? Oh, dan aku agak kesulitan bangun, _da_."

Pernyataan Ivan segera membuat Rama mendirikan dua bantal—yang tadi dipakai Ivan—untuk menyandarkan punggungnya. Dengan senyuman lega sambil mengelus rambut hitam jelaga milik Rama, Ivan mengangguk tanda ia ingin bubur gandumnya.

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan. Kamu jangan kemana-mana, _ok_?" Dan acara mengelus rambut Rama selesai ketika sang pemilik rambut hitam beranjak keluar dari kamar Ivan hingga Ivan memanggilnya dan berkata,

"Спасибо (spasibo)*, Rama."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ahh, untung Rama segera berbalik menghadap pintu, kalau tidak, Ivan pasti bisa melihat wajahnya yang merona.

Saat baru saja menutup pintu kamar Ivan, Rama dikejutkan dengan kehadiran gadis manis namun mengerikan yang ia kenali sebagai adik Ivan, personifikasi negara Belarus, Natalia Arlovskaya. Kenapa dia tidak memakai marga yang dipakai Kak Irunya dan Ivan? Jawabannya,

' _Kalau aku memakai marga yang sama, aku tidak bisa menikahi_ nii-san _.'_

Berusaha menepis ingatan itu, dengan senyuman ramah, Rama mengangguk dan berbalik hendak menuju dapur sampai Natalia berkata,

"Kau sangat disayang _nii-san_ , ya. Aku sampai iri."

Rama sumpah dia melihat aura Natalia menjadi SANGAT mengerikan tapi kalau aura kakaknya saja tidak mempan apalagi adiknya, kan? Yup, Rama Aditya Nugraha TIDAK terpengaruh dengan aura mengerikan tiga bersaudara ini. Irunya dihitung? Pastinya dia bisa marah juga meski belum pernah menunjukkannya, kan?

Ehem, bek tu de topik.

Menyadari perasaan Natalia, Rama menoleh dan masih dengan senyuman ramah khasnya, Rama berkata,

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Natalia. Kalau kau bersikap lebih manis dari sekarang, aku yakin Ivan akan memerhatikanmu lebih dari ini. Mungkin akan sampai pada level yang aku pun merasa cemburu."

Santai namun tegas dan Natalia menangkap apa yang dimaksud Rama makanya dia segera membalikkan badannya—dengan aura yang mulai tenang. Rama tahu kalau Natalia tersenyum senang sehingga personifikasi-yang-ramah-senyum segera berjalan menuju dapur dengan senyuman ramah khasnya.

Setibanya di dapur, Rama mendapati Irunya yang tengah menyiapkan beberapa gelas vodka untuk tamu-tamunya yang kebetulan datang itu. Menyadari keberadaan Rama, Irunya tersenyum lembut dan berkata,

"Tolong rawat Ivan- _chan_ , ya." 'BOING!'

Setelah mengangguk dan mempersilakan Irunya menuju ruang tamu, Rama segera membuat bubur gandum keahliannya sambil bersenandung kecil. Aroma yang dihasilkannya sungguh sangat menggugah selera hingga aroma itu sampai ke ruang tamu dan membuat personifikasi negara Korea Utara datang menghampiri adiknya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Rama?" Ah, rupanya Hyung Soo ingin membantu adik yang menurutnya sangat manis itu

"Oh, Kak Hyung Soo! Umm, boleh saja, sih. Ah, bisa ambilkan vodka yang disana?"

Mengangguk tanda mengerti, Hyung Soo segera mengambil sebotol vodka yang dimaksud dan mereka berdua pun bersama-sama membuat bubur gandum kesukaan Ivan.

' _Meskipun Ivan nanti akan merengek, aku tidak akan menambahkan vodka kedalam bubur penuh gizi ini.'_ gumam Rama dalam hati sambil mengaduk bubur gandum yang ada di panci sedangkan Hyung Soo menyiapkan beberapa mangkuk. _Wait, what?_

.

20 menit berlalu dan akhirnya bubur gandum buatan Rama pun jadi. Hyung Soo yang ternyata meminta bubur itu untuk tamu yang ada di ruang tamu disambut tawa riang Rama.

"Yao dan Kiku mencium aroma lezat dari masakanmu makanya memintaku untuk membantumu... Dan kalau bisa meminta beberapa untuk mereka. Coba kalau kau lihat wajah Arthur, aku yakin kau akan tertawa."

Mendengar pernyataan Hyung Soo, Rama menggelengkan kepala tanda geli sambil mempersilakan kakaknya untuk mengambil beberapa bagian sedangkan dirinya mengambil bagian untuk Ivan dengan dua gelas diatas nampan—satu gelas air putih dan satu gelas vodka.

"Oh iya, Rama, jujur saja, aku kurang tenang dengan masakan selain buatanku sendiri, apalagi buatan Arthur yang jelas-jelas beracun. Tapi, selama ini buatanmu, aku bisa tenang." ujar sang personifikasi Korea Utara agak kaku—hei, wajahnya sedikit merona!—yang lantas berlalu menuju ruang tamu sedangkan Rama hanya tersenyum senang mendengar pujian tulus dari kakaknya itu.

Dengan nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur gandum, segelas air putih, dan segelas vodka, Rama membuka pintu kamar Ivan perlahan dan menemukan Ivan yang tengah memandang keluar. Mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, Ivan segera menoleh kearah ehemkekasihnyaehem dari Asia Tenggara itu dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ada apa, Ivan?" tanya Rama setelah memosisikan dirinya—duduk disamping Ivan setelah menaruh dua gelas yang dibawanya keatas laci kecil dan meletakkan mangkuk bubur gandum keatas pangkuannya

Pertanyaan Rama segera membuat Ivan sedih dan itu membuat Rama terkejut lantas panik. Belum sempat bertanya ada apa, Ivan berkata,

"Bunga matahariku tampaknya layu, _da_. Atau mungkin mati? Entahlah. Kurasa karena sekarang sedang musim dingin, _da_."

Mendengar pernyataan sahabat sekaligus kau-tahu-apa-itu membuat Rama termenung sampai dia terkejut melihat Ivan meyentuh bahunya.

' _Aku ingin bubur gandum itu.'_ atau itu yang dia inginkan?

Terkekeh sebentar, Rama segera menyuapi Ivan dengan suasana yang sangat romantis. _Ufu_.

.

Ketika bubur gandumnya sudah habis dan Ivan sudah tertidur kekenyangan, Rama perlahan meninggalkan kamar Ivan. Dengan wajah serius yang jarang sekali dia tunjukkan, Rama segera beranjak menuju kebun tempat Ivan menanam bunga mataharinya—setelah meletakkan mangkuk dan gelas kotor ke dapur—dan, benar saja, semua bunga simbol matahari itu layu.

"Tanah disini kurang bagus, ditambah lagi musim dingin yang bisa saja menampilkan badai salju." ujarnya sambil mengangkat setangkai bunga kuning itu dan menatapnya sendu sampai satu ide melintas di pikirannya

Saat itu juga, dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan, Rama mengeluarkan air kamboja dan melati dari kantong celananya lantas membaca mantra yang sumpah _author_ sendiri tidak mengerti. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah sosok besar berwarna hijau yang segera menatap pemanggil sekaligus bosnya itu. Sosoknya yang serupa dengan _troll_ peliharaan Lukas (Norway) itu segera menunduk seolah memberi salam pada Rama.

"Buto Ijo, bawakan aku satu kantung bibit bunga matahari. Kalau kau tidak tahu, tanyakan pada Kuntilanak. _Ojo suwé-suwé*_." perintah Rama yang segera disambut dengan hilangnya sosok Buto Ijo dan senyuman puas dari sang master santet itu

Keadaan itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Rama berbalik badan dan menemukan kakak dan adik Ivan yang ternyata sudah menonton kegiatannya dari awal. Tersenyum ramah, Rama menatap dua wanita manis—yang kini terkejut sambil gemetaran—dan berkata,

"Ah, tadi itu temanku, Buto Ijo. Sesuai yang kalian dengar, aku hanya memintanya membawa bibit bunga matahari dari rumahku. Aku tidak memerintahkannya untuk menghancurkan apalagi membunuh seseorang."

Pernyataan riang dari—calon kakak/adik ipar—itu membuat Irunya dan Natalia _sweatdrop_ ditempat. Mereka bersumpah tidak akan membuat seorang Rama Aditya Nugraha marah dan entah kenapa Arthur ikut bersin sambil bergidig dirumahnya.

5 menit kemudian, Buto Ijo kembali tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Irunya dan Natalia memekik pelan sedangkan Rama hanya menengadahkan tangan kanannya, meminta bibit bunga matahari.

"Bagus, sekarang bawakan aku tanah dari rumah Kalya (Kalimantan), sekendi air suci Nyi Blorong, dan suruh Kuntilanak serta yang lain kesini." perintah Rama lagi dengan bahasa Jawanya dan sekali lagi Buto Ijo pun menghilang

"R-Rama-chan, a-apa yang i-ingin kamu l-lakukan?" tanya Irunya gemetaran sedangkan Natalia mencengkram baju Irunya dari belakang dengan wajah pucat

Namun, sekali lagi, wajah mereka berubah haru ketika Rama menjawab,

"Aku ingin memperbaharui kebun Ivan supaya bunga favoritnya ini bisa tumbuh besar. Karena aku tidak mungkin melakukannya sendiri maka aku memanggil teman-temanku kesini. Kalau disini Indonesia, aku tentu tidak akan memanggil mereka seperti ini." Teman-teman. Ya, yang dimaksud tuan rumah kita adalah makhluk gaib yang bahkan mampu bersaing dengan makhluk-makhluk Eropa seperti _troll_ -nya Lukas atau peri dan _unicorn_ -nya Arthur. Kalau vampir-nya Rumania sih belum tahu.

Dan mulai saat itu juga, Rama, Irunya, Natalia, serta teman-teman gaib Rama bekerjasama membangun sebuah... _greenhouse_? Suara-suara yang mereka hasilkan mampu menarik perhatian para tamu—kecuali Arthur Kirkland yang sudah pulang—untuk mendatangi dan membantu mereka.

.

1 jam berlalu, akhirnya _greenhouse_ itu pun jadi. Setelah menyuruh teman-temannya untuk pulang, Rama segera duduk diantara Hyung Soo dan Natalia dan bersama-sama menatap bunga matahari yang perlahan tumbuh. Eh? Kan baru ditanam! Ah, jangan lupa perintah Rama pada beberapa dewi seperti Dewi Sri untuk membantu mempercepat pertumbuhan bunga matahari itu dengan wanti-wanti jangan diubah menjadi padi.

"Rama- _san_ , Anda memang hebat. Ide untuk membangun _greenhouse_ dengan teman-teman Anda... _Shinjiranaindesu_ *." ujar Kiku terpesona sambil menatap _greenhouse_ buatan mereka

"Adik kecilku memang hebat, _aru_! Err, Irunya dan Natalia juga hebat, _aru_!" Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Yao murni karena Natalia mengancamnya dengan pisau

"Sudah kuduga, Rama memang bisa diandalkan." ujar Hyung Soo datar sambil mengacak-acak rambut halus Rama itu

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Rama- _chan_ bisa memiliki ide seperti ini. Ivan- _chan_ sungguh beruntung." 'BOING!'

"Agak iri sih, tapi kalau Rama yang melakukannya aku tidak masalah."

Pernyataan Irunya yang kini tertawa dan Natalia dengan wajah agak masam namun tersenyum senang membuat Rama puas. Puji memuji itu segera berakhir begitu Rama menyadari keberadaan Ivan yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"A-apa ini, _da_? _Greenhouse_?" tanya Ivan kagum segera begitu melihat _greenhouse_ yang tiba-tiba menempati kebunnya

"Kau pikir ini apa? Rama yang memulai dan kami ikut membantu." ujar Hyung Soo agak ketus dan dia pun mendapat _death glare_ spesial dari Natalia. Rupanya Hyung Soo belum menerima sepenuhnya kalau Rama sudah ehemjadianehem dengan mantan tirai besi itu.

"Ah, Ivan- _chan_. Rama- _chan_ bilang kalau bunga mataharimu layu jadi dia memanfaatkan kemampuannya untuk membangun _greenhouse_ dan isi-isinya. Teman-temannya juga datang dan kami pun ikut membantu." terang Irunya dengan senyuman manisnya sedangkan Rama kikuk dibelakang Hyung Soo—malu maksudnya.

Melihat adiknya yang memerah, Kiku, Yao, dan Hyung Soo tertawa kecil sedangkan Ivan yang baru mengerti maksudnya segera mengulurkan tangannya kearah Rama. Menyambut uluran tangan Ivan, Rama langsung ditarik kedalam pelukan hangat sang mantan tirai besi. Menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan, wajah Rama semakin memerah sedangkan yang lain tertawa—kecuali Kiku, Irunya, dan Natalia yang tertawa sambil memotret adegan romantis itu.

"Спасибо (spasibo), Rama. Я любю это (Ya lyubyu eto)*." Dan wajah mereka pun merah padam setelah Ivan mencium bibir Rama.

Hari itu pun berakhir bahagia dengan Kiku, Irunya, dan Natalia yang mendadak membutuhkan suplai darah sedangkan Yao dan Hyung Soo yang menggelengkan kepala tanda pasrah.

 _-fin-_

Болной (Bol'noy) = sakit (russian)

Gege = kakak laki-laki (chinese)

Спасибо (spasibo) = terima kasih (russian)

Ojo suwé-suwé = jangan lama-lama (javanese)

Shinjiranaindesu = sulit dipercaya (japanese)

Я любю это (Ya lyubyu eto) = aku cinta kamu (russian)

.

 _Yes_! Akhirnya _author_ nista ini sempat publish nih fic! #tebarconfetti #abaikan #woy

Oh, sesuai di fic yang Melayucest itu, inilah fic yang bisa dibilang nyambung dengan fic satu itu~ Kalau disini Ivan terlalu OOC, _author_ sungguh minta maaf! #bow

 _My_ , membayangkan Ivan dengan wajah merah padam karena demam... #nosebleed #dying #ignoreit

Disini, Rama ditulis jarang menunjukkan wajah seriusnya... Rasanya _author_ ini merendahkan negeri sendiri ya? #bow #sorry T-tapi segera _author_ tambahin betapa kuatnya Indonesia kalau dilirik dari _Black Magic_ , kok! Bahkan _author_ yakin Willem (Netherlands) masih bisa kita taklukkan! #kalaupedosatuitusihenggapakesihirjugakepincutbegitumelihatwajahmanismantanjajahanterlamanyaini #panjangamatntuhashtag #abaikan

Dan, uhh, ya, _author_ satu ini sayang sama Korea Utara. Sama kalau disuruh pilih, Amerika atau Rusia, dengan tegas author ini pilih Rusia! Nah, kalau disuruh pilih antara Korea Selatan dengan Korea Utara, dengan _bold_ seperti biasa, author pilih Korea Utara. Alasannya? _Author_ sendiri juga engga ngerti. #pundung #abaikanlagi

Btw, _author_ ini juga mungkin akan publish tentang Korea Utara..? Entahlah, diri ini masih belum yakin.

Oh, _well, that's it_. Mohon _read and review_ nya ya~ XD

.

 _ **Tauries4597, salute!**_


End file.
